


Fanart for: Missing Parts

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for a Merthur AU I’m going to write: Merlin is a cursed into a manikin at a department store. Arthur finds him but doesn’t know why he’s drawn to a store dummy and eventually realizes that all the manikins at the store are more than a little lifelike. He he resolves to find the manikin’s missing arms because he’s strangely attached. Eventually and to his great shame Arthur soon realizes he’s actually in love with what is essentially a plastic doll. He can’t explain it and with the help of his best friend and ex Lancelot (who also works at the store) they must unravel the mystery before it is too late. When Arthur discovers that all the manikins come to life late at night in the store except for the manikin whose name he learns is Merlin he learns the tragic story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for: Missing Parts

 

SUMMARY of my next story.:)  
Fan art for a Merthur AU I’m going to write: Merlin is a cursed into a manikin at a department store. Arthur finds him but doesn’t know why he’s drawn to a store dummy and eventually realizes that all the manikins at the store are more than a little lifelike. He he resolves to find the manikin’s missing arms because he’s strangely attached. Eventually and to his great shame Arthur soon realizes he’s actually in love with what is essentially a plastic doll. He can’t explain it and with the help of his best friend and ex Lancelot (who also works at the store) they must unravel the mystery before it is too late. When Arthur discovers that all the manikins come to life late at night in the store except for the manikin whose name he learns is Merlin he learns the tragic story.


End file.
